Various display devices such as organic EL devices and liquid crystal display devices and electronic devices such as integrated circuit devices, solid imaging devices, color filters, and black matrices are provided with various resin films such as surface protective films for preventing deterioration or damage, flattening films for flattening the device surfaces, electrical insulating films for maintaining electrical insulation, and insulating films used in redistribution layers (RDL) formed on surface protective films.
In the past, as the resin materials for forming these resin films, thermosetting resin material such as epoxy resin and polyimide has been generally used. In recent years, along with the increasing density of interconnects and devices, for these resin materials as well, development of new resin material excellent in electrical characteristics such as low dielectric constant, development characteristics for forming fine patterns, and moisture resistance for higher reliability has been sought.
To meet with these demands, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a photosensitive resin composition containing (A) a cyclic olefin-based resin having an acidic group, (B) a photo acid generator, (C) a compound having a reactive group able to bond with the acidic group of (A) at a temperature of 130° C. or more, and (D) a silane coupling agent having a sulfur atom in its molecule. However, according to the radiation-sensitive resin composition described in this Patent Document 1, while it is possible to form a resin film excellent in electrical characteristics such as a low dielectric constant, when forming fine patterns by development, the patternability is not necessarily good. Therefore, there is the problem that use for application of resin films of interconnect layers formed in fine patterns such as redistribution layers formed on surface protective films is not possible.